sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/30 Jun 2016
02:07:17 CHAT Raelcontor: !on 02:07:17 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Booting up! 02:07:18 CHAT Raelcontor: !log 02:07:19 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 02:07:20 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 02:07:23 CHAT Raelcontor: there we go 02:07:23 CHAT Raelcontor: :3c 02:07:26 CHAT Democritos: only 2? 02:07:29 CHAT Democritos: !logs 02:07:29 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All logs] - Today] 02:07:42 CHAT Raelcontor: demo as long as nobody broke rules its fine if that part isnt logged 02:07:49 CHAT Leucippus: oh... 02:07:53 CHAT Democritos: k then 02:08:05 CHAT Raelcontor: its because dani shut xyr laptop and it flubbed the connection 02:08:06 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 02:08:12 CHAT Raelcontor: i just had to do a hard refresh 02:08:17 CHAT Leucippus: Ohh 02:08:19 CHAT Raelcontor: all good now 02:08:21 CHAT Raelcontor: lel 02:08:22 CHAT Democritos: thnx 02:08:26 CHAT Leucippus: Bots are confusing 02:08:46 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Boi, the only think confusing is your orientation when you think about me. ;) 02:08:50 CHAT Raelcontor: think 02:08:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: thing* 02:08:57 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: /me weeps. 02:09:10 CHAT Leucippus: Oh I'm sorry, what is your name again? 02:09:36 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: /me . 02:10:16 CHAT Leucippus: I don't know here 02:11:17 CHAT Leucippus: https://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/s--_vhCjuhY--/1531799772320761380.gif 02:11:21 CHAT Leucippus: her* 02:11:35 CHAT Raelcontor: rip mrd 02:13:00 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 02:16:45 CHAT Leucippus: I'm gonna stop using disclaimer templates. It's fucking with my pages 02:17:34 CHAT Raelcontor: o 02:18:38 CHAT Leucippus: no seriously 02:18:40 CHAT Leucippus: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Aquamarine_(Zen) 02:18:40 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 02:18:41 CHAT Leucippus: look 02:19:03 CHAT Democritos: what what what 02:19:23 CHAT Leucippus: scroll to the bottom of the page 02:19:50 CHAT Democritos: http://www.clipular.com/c/6213915211464704.png?k=gQu9cGNvzjq0orTv-EA-yTx-VGE 02:19:51 CHAT Democritos: ikr 02:19:56 CHAT Democritos: the hell did you do? 02:20:27 CHAT Leucippus: I. 02:20:29 CHAT Leucippus: Don't 02:20:31 CHAT Leucippus: Know. 02:21:15 CHAT Democritos: hmm 02:21:20 CHAT Leucippus: Can you try and fix the template 02:21:21 CHAT Leucippus: ? 02:21:26 CHAT Democritos: I'll take a look at it 02:21:30 CHAT Democritos: what's it called? 02:21:54 CHAT Leucippus: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Aeterquiem 02:22:25 CHAT Democritos: the thing even wrecks the pge 02:24:32 CHAT Leucippus: the template 02:26:41 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 02:26:55 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 02:27:28 CHAT Democritos: alright 02:27:30 CHAT Democritos: test it out 02:29:36 CHAT Raelcontor: one of my favorite songs is actually named que sera 02:29:52 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 02:31:17 CHAT Democritos: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Aeterquiem?diff=86446&oldid=85666 CHAT wups i fucked it up. 02:31:22 CHAT Democritos: gtg 02:31:33 CHAT Leucippus: Que sera is great 02:31:40 QUIT Democritos has warped out 02:31:51 CHAT Raelcontor: good song 10/10 02:31:52 CHAT Raelcontor: calm 02:32:26 CHAT Leucippus: That how I tried to make her in my series 02:33:20 CHAT Raelcontor: there is a location in raelniverse that i really want to make the page for right now but 02:33:32 CHAT Raelcontor: i cant but it'll be mentioned in the next episode but i cant ;;;;;;-;;;;;;; 02:33:45 CHAT Raelcontor: it's why i've been researching flat earth so much 02:33:52 CHAT Leucippus: ohhh 02:33:57 CHAT Leucippus: Question 02:34:00 CHAT Raelcontor: homeworld isn't flat but 02:34:02 CHAT Raelcontor: answer 02:34:23 CHAT Leucippus: Do you think it's best to make character pages for all your characters at once 02:34:24 CHAT Leucippus: or 02:34:34 CHAT Leucippus: Until they have a debut in the episode 02:34:52 CHAT Leucippus: in an episode* 02:37:45 CHAT Raelcontor: i only ha 02:37:47 CHAT Raelcontor: ... 02:37:56 CHAT Raelcontor: i only had the diamond pages made because of pandemic 02:38:01 CHAT Raelcontor: and RM's page 02:38:05 CHAT Raelcontor: but i'd make them as they debut 02:38:11 CHAT Leucippus: what happened to pendemic? 02:39:06 CHAT Raelcontor: i 02:39:10 CHAT Raelcontor: made a major plothole 02:39:13 CHAT Leucippus: ... 02:39:17 CHAT Leucippus: ???* 02:39:18 CHAT Raelcontor: maybe i'll remake it in the future 02:39:54 CHAT Leucippus: Oh 02:40:02 CHAT Leucippus: Well fuck 02:40:17 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 02:40:19 CHAT Leucippus: I guess I might as well make pages then 02:40:30 CHAT Raelcontor: follow your meme dreams 02:40:36 CHAT Leucippus: I shall 02:40:41 CHAT Raelcontor: OKAY I CANT WAIT ANY LONGER IM MAKING THE PAGES 02:40:41 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Raelcontor, please don't abuse caps! 02:40:43 CHAT Raelcontor: fuck 02:40:44 CHAT Raelcontor: you 02:40:51 CHAT Raelcontor: fuck you up your ass so hard 02:41:06 CHAT Leucippus: oh... 02:41:13 CHAT Raelcontor: jk 02:41:16 CHAT Raelcontor: !cb i love you 02:41:17 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I love you too :) What is your name? 02:41:23 CHAT Raelcontor: bigMr. Sexy 02:41:27 CHAT Leucippus: I'm gonna make Desdens page.. Don't kill me 02:41:35 CHAT Raelcontor: /me stabs Leu 02:41:37 CHAT Raelcontor: whoops 02:41:40 CHAT Leucippus: /me dies 02:42:20 CHAT Leucippus: oh fucjk 02:42:24 CHAT Leucippus: it's happening 02:42:29 CHAT Raelcontor: whats happening 02:42:29 CHAT Leucippus: trevor I need to go 02:42:32 CHAT Leucippus: like 02:42:33 CHAT Raelcontor: WHATS HAPPENING 02:42:40 CHAT Leucippus: just give me ten minutes 02:42:42 CHAT Raelcontor: /me flails around madly 02:42:47 CHAT Raelcontor: WHATS HAPPENING 02:43:09 CHAT Leucippus: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Depersonalization 02:43:14 CHAT Leucippus: I have this 02:43:21 CHAT Leucippus: and it comes up at times 02:43:25 CHAT Raelcontor: oh then take a break 02:43:31 CHAT Leucippus: It's basically -- 02:43:32 CHAT Leucippus: oh 02:43:34 CHAT Leucippus: ok 02:43:42 CHAT Raelcontor: dude ur health is important to you 02:43:43 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 02:43:45 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 02:44:10 CHAT Raelcontor: ... 02:44:15 CHAT Raelcontor: wait i think i have that too 02:48:55 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 02:50:43 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:04:09 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:07:50 JOIN Leucippus has warped in 03:08:19 CHAT Leucippus: I have returned 03:09:05 CHAT Raelcontor: hi helo 03:09:26 CHAT Leucippus: and that thing that I have that I'm not about to spell out 03:09:31 CHAT Leucippus: is just something 03:09:37 CHAT Leucippus: that comes and goes 03:09:56 CHAT Leucippus: Usually happens when I'm tired and working hard 03:10:02 CHAT Raelcontor: i think i also have it now that ive read up on it 03:10:09 CHAT Raelcontor: id have to get checked out though 03:10:16 CHAT Leucippus: or i'm in a new place 03:10:21 CHAT Raelcontor: sometimes when im drawing or like doing anything 03:10:35 CHAT Raelcontor: i can like feel physically but im not really... like i cant at the same time 03:10:43 CHAT Leucippus: it feels like a game from first person 03:10:46 CHAT Raelcontor: and i cant acknowledge it and-- 03:10:47 CHAT Raelcontor: YES 03:11:01 CHAT Raelcontor: literally that 03:13:16 CHAT Leucippus: it took me like three days to find the actual scientific name 03:13:23 CHAT Leucippus: and that was when I was like 03:13:25 CHAT Leucippus: 12 13:00:47 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Good morning. 13:01:16 CHAT Steven watcher: Good very early morning 13:01:48 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Well, I say 'Good morning' out of respect as it is 10:01 PM for me. 13:02:08 CHAT Steven watcher: 1:01 13:02:14 CHAT Steven watcher: am 13:02:34 CHAT Steven watcher: but that's okay 13:05:23 CHAT Steven watcher: Bye guys 13:06:57 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 13:12:27 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: big◯/big 13:14:41 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: ...I will be right back, I need to take care of something. 03:17:13 CHAT Leucippus: Ok 03:17:21 CHAT Leucippus: gonna create Dresden now 15:42:28 JOIN Leucippus has warped in 15:55:51 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 15:59:39 JOIN Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped in 15:59:45 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: hi 16:00:21 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 16:15:41 CHAT Leucippus: qwerty!! 16:15:43 CHAT Leucippus: NUUUuuu 16:15:48 CHAT Leucippus: I wanted to say hi 16:18:05 CHAT Raelcontor: rip 16:19:10 CHAT Leucippus: I feel like taking a morning shower 16:19:11 CHAT Leucippus: but 16:19:17 CHAT Leucippus: I have to create pages 16:19:20 CHAT Leucippus: fuck it 16:19:22 CHAT Leucippus: I 16:19:23 CHAT Leucippus: must 16:19:24 CHAT Leucippus: shower 16:19:26 CHAT Leucippus: AAAAA 16:19:29 CHAT Leucippus: brb 16:21:04 CHAT Raelcontor: chill fam 16:35:51 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 16:36:51 CHAT Raelcontor: shhh 16:38:49 CHAT Leucippus: I have returned 16:39:08 CHAT Raelcontor: wb 16:41:03 JOIN Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped in 16:41:08 CHAT Raelcontor: i think i know what gems i wanna make next 16:41:16 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: who? 16:41:21 CHAT Raelcontor: Admant Orb, Lustrous Orb, and Griseous Orb 16:41:23 CHAT Raelcontor: ;> 16:41:28 CHAT Leucippus: hi qwerty 16:42:52 CHAT Leucippus: and what are those orbs? 16:42:59 CHAT Raelcontor: adamant* 16:43:26 CHAT Raelcontor: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Griseous_Orb CHAT http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Lustrous_Orb CHAT http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Adamant_Orb 16:44:09 CHAT Leucippus: oh 16:44:47 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: hi leuc 16:44:54 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: Pokemon!! 16:45:54 CHAT Leucippus: I never really understood pokemon 16:46:48 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 16:49:43 JOIN Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped in 16:49:52 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: how so? 16:52:18 CHAT Raelcontor: i cant play the trading card game 16:52:20 CHAT Raelcontor: too confusing 16:53:15 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: tru tho. 16:53:44 CHAT Leucippus: It's just 16:53:48 CHAT Leucippus: so much to follow 16:53:49 CHAT Leucippus: like 16:53:54 JOIN Democritos has warped in 16:54:02 CHAT Leucippus: Aren't they still making episodes of it?? 16:54:05 CHAT Leucippus: Hi demo 16:54:10 CHAT Democritos: hi leu 16:54:21 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: yeah they are 16:54:34 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: so many i cant count 16:55:12 CHAT Raelcontor: the anime is gross too 16:55:17 CHAT Raelcontor: im only in it for the games :'y 16:55:49 CHAT Leucippus: The only time ive ever actually played with a pokemon was in SSB 16:56:14 CHAT Raelcontor: LOL 16:57:52 CHAT Raelcontor: oh demo 16:58:05 CHAT Raelcontor: do you already know your god tier? 16:58:12 CHAT Democritos: ? 16:58:17 CHAT Democritos: what do you mean? 16:58:26 CHAT Raelcontor: smallyour god tier,, 16:58:43 CHAT Raelcontor: how far are you 16:58:44 CHAT Democritos: as in if i was a god tier, which class and aspect would i have? 16:58:47 CHAT Raelcontor: YES 16:58:48 CHAT Raelcontor: that 16:58:54 CHAT Democritos: hmm... 16:58:59 CHAT Raelcontor: theres 16:59:01 CHAT Raelcontor: a lot behind it 16:59:10 CHAT Democritos: such as 16:59:10 CHAT Raelcontor: i only ask bc i found the test i was looking for 16:59:25 CHAT Democritos: test? 16:59:26 CHAT Raelcontor: well there's passive and active class 16:59:37 CHAT Democritos: i know that much. 16:59:38 CHAT Raelcontor: and gender specific class 16:59:49 CHAT Raelcontor: and aspects are altered by class 17:00:01 CHAT Raelcontor: such as princes of breath and pages of breath being different 17:00:21 CHAT Democritos: O 17:00:47 CHAT Raelcontor: http://infinitywhale.tumblr.com/post/40221639933/ultimate-classpect-post 17:00:52 CHAT Raelcontor: this isnt the test 17:00:53 CHAT Raelcontor: but 17:02:41 CHAT Democritos: alright 17:02:48 CHAT Raelcontor: http://thepageofhopes.tumblr.com/post/13517446964/homestuck-title-test 17:02:52 CHAT Raelcontor: this is the test : > 17:02:57 CHAT Democritos: alrighty then 17:03:10 CHAT Democritos: summer vacation and im being tested dammit 17:03:23 CHAT Raelcontor: LOL 17:05:46 JOIN The Mind Player has warped in 17:06:02 CHAT Raelcontor: spEAKING of homestuck classes 17:06:05 CHAT Raelcontor: hi TMP 17:06:36 CHAT The Mind Player: I never ever had contact with anything by the name of Homestuck 17:06:45 CHAT The Mind Player: hi 17:06:46 CHAT Raelcontor: smalllies 17:07:03 CHAT Leucippus: QWERTY 17:07:36 CHAT Democritos: small dammit rael. is there an easier test..? 17:07:39 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: yes? 17:07:41 CHAT The Mind Player: No, seriously, only got to know about it when someone said my name came from that, but my username is this because I wanted to create a dual account after Niop3 to hide my identity in an rp 17:07:53 CHAT The Mind Player: Test for what? 17:07:57 CHAT Leucippus: Qwerty, you won the raffle for Hydrogrossular 17:08:01 CHAT Raelcontor: just homestuck shiet >w>;; 17:08:09 CHAT Raelcontor: and simu there is but it's super fucking innacurate 17:08:16 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 17:08:16 CHAT Democritos: aaaa 17:08:18 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: thanks. 17:08:20 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: :) 17:08:29 CHAT Democritos: qwerty, don't stretch text. please. 17:08:35 CHAT The Mind Player: Test for what? 17:08:39 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: sry. 17:08:46 CHAT Democritos: test for some homestuck shiet. 17:08:48 CHAT Raelcontor: god tiers for homestuck-- 17:08:48 CHAT Raelcontor: ye 17:08:54 CHAT The Mind Player: :S 17:09:14 CHAT Raelcontor: i think im a mind player idk 17:09:23 CHAT Democritos: trust me mind. it'll take almost 10,000 pages to understand 17:09:23 CHAT Raelcontor: i fit the prince class but i have boobs so i dont think itll work 17:09:25 CHAT Democritos: literally. 17:09:45 CHAT The Mind Player: Anywho, again, why isn't my User:Niop3 account banned? 17:09:46 CHAT Democritos: small bard for the cod piece (lenny) 17:09:53 CHAT Raelcontor: LOL 17:10:02 CHAT Raelcontor: well TMP we didnt know it was you 17:10:05 CHAT Democritos: i didn't think it was globalled. 17:10:19 CHAT Raelcontor: ill ban it though 17:10:33 CHAT Democritos: the account doesn't even exist on this wiki lol 17:10:37 CHAT The Mind Player: ^ 17:10:45 CHAT Raelcontor: oh 17:10:46 CHAT Raelcontor: well 17:10:50 CHAT Raelcontor: then we dont need to block it LOL 17:10:54 CHAT The Mind Player: Huh 17:11:06 CHAT The Mind Player: If I posts something with it... will it be blocked? 17:11:14 CHAT Leucippus: yeah 17:11:14 CHAT Democritos: yes. 17:11:17 CHAT Raelcontor: then yes it will be blocked since youre alting 17:11:23 CHAT Leucippus: because it is an alternate account 17:11:28 CHAT The Mind Player: *whistles* 17:11:42 CHAT Leucippus: the only time alternates are allowed is if they are bots 17:11:43 CHAT Democritos: small if Niop3 comes into chat, can i ban it? 17:11:46 CHAT Leucippus: no 17:11:51 CHAT Democritos: oh 17:11:51 CHAT Leucippus: in fact 17:11:53 CHAT Democritos: WOW. 17:11:56 CHAT Raelcontor: "page 6 of 14" 17:11:59 CHAT Raelcontor: /me sharp exhale 17:12:02 CHAT Raelcontor: smallgotta be accurate 17:12:06 CHAT Democritos: lol 17:12:17 CHAT Democritos: in fact what leu? 17:12:36 CHAT Leucippus: gonna block him now before mind player gets any smart ideas 17:12:46 CHAT Raelcontor: SHIT IT FUKCGIN 17:12:50 CHAT Raelcontor: I HAVE TO RESTART IT 17:12:56 CHAT The Mind Player: Shhh, no swears 17:13:05 CHAT Raelcontor: ...yes swears? 17:13:13 CHAT Raelcontor: lol i know my own rules 17:13:14 CHAT The Mind Player: I do not like swearing 17:13:27 CHAT Raelcontor: ...welcome to the internet 17:13:30 CHAT Leucippus: that's unfortunate 17:13:37 CHAT Leucippus: Because I swear a lot here 17:13:38 CHAT Democritos: wait, so you're actually going to ban it? 17:13:47 CHAT Leucippus: no 17:13:53 CHAT Democritos: oh 17:14:05 CHAT Leucippus: tis was a joke 17:14:32 CHAT The Mind Player: So, how do you think I managed to post as both Niop3 and Kind? 17:14:44 CHAT The Mind Player: Mind* not kind, cause I am bad 17:15:00 CHAT Leucippus: two different devices? 17:15:14 CHAT Leucippus: btw, demo you won Marra Mamba 17:15:18 CHAT Democritos: different browsers 17:15:18 CHAT The Mind Player: No, two diff browser, Firefox and Chrome 17:15:23 CHAT Democritos: and YAS. 17:15:28 CHAT The Mind Player: DING DING, Stev wins! 17:15:31 CHAT Democritos: \o/ 17:15:34 CHAT The Mind Player: Satisfaction 17:15:52 CHAT The Mind Player: How do you think felt talking to myself in more than one ocation? 17:16:05 CHAT The Mind Player: It wasn't pretty I tell you 17:16:27 CHAT Democritos: small just to keep up an act. 17:16:53 CHAT The Mind Player: Seriously, it just fed my Personality disorders... Internet isn't the only place where I talk to myself 17:19:00 CHAT Leucippus: . . . 17:19:05 CHAT The Mind Player: Changing topic, what do you have to talk about? 17:22:12 CHAT Democritos: 4/14 17:22:22 CHAT Raelcontor: same :' ( 17:22:40 CHAT Democritos: small if i get bard i swear to god. 17:22:51 CHAT Raelcontor: well 17:22:57 CHAT Raelcontor: bard doesnt actually have a codpiece 17:22:58 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 17:23:02 CHAT Democritos: i know 17:23:12 CHAT Raelcontor: /me shrug 17:23:18 CHAT Democritos: the enneagram is for aspect, right? 17:23:22 CHAT Periandlapis007: H-hi... 17:23:29 CHAT Leucippus: hi 17:23:30 CHAT Democritos: hi lapidot 17:23:32 CHAT Raelcontor: hi peri 17:23:38 CHAT Raelcontor: i think class @demo 17:23:41 CHAT Democritos: oh 17:24:10 CHAT Raelcontor: however not all of the classes are,,, canon,,, for results 17:24:26 CHAT Raelcontor: which is where the other link comes in so you can choose a class from there 17:24:38 CHAT Democritos: oh 17:24:52 CHAT The Mind Player: I will be back, going to record Minecraft 17:25:04 QUIT The Mind Player has warped out 17:25:17 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 17:25:41 CHAT Democritos: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hqTUl0ICFMw CHAT Mind Player: I will be back 17:28:00 CHAT Raelcontor: halfway there 17:28:33 CHAT Democritos: 7/14? 17:28:41 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 17:28:46 CHAT Raelcontor: yep 17:29:07 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 17:29:23 CHAT Democritos: im a page behind 17:29:36 CHAT Democritos: a b page /b behind. 17:29:43 CHAT Democritos: ;^) 17:29:46 CHAT Raelcontor: snorts 17:29:57 CHAT Democritos: no? tough crowd. 17:30:12 CHAT Raelcontor: 9/14 now 17:30:38 CHAT Raelcontor: "I don't let it show, but if I'm with someone who is as unique as I am, I get a bit jealous." 17:30:43 CHAT Raelcontor: me: mashes "Yes" 50 times 17:30:44 CHAT Leucippus: oh... 17:30:58 CHAT Democritos: oh....? 17:31:05 CHAT Raelcontor: me: bigmashes harder 17:31:18 CHAT Democritos: (lenny) 17:31:39 CHAT Raelcontor: lel 17:32:46 CHAT Democritos: http://www.clipular.com/c/5206194416779264.png?k=uqh2GPacgG3yoHRyJKrmcetE6MI CHAT luckily the default answer is "no" or i would be doing a lot more work here. 17:33:20 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 17:34:04 CHAT Raelcontor: LOL SAME 17:36:15 CHAT Democritos: 9/14.... *deep breath* 17:38:06 CHAT Raelcontor: 12/14 17:38:38 CHAT Democritos: !boi 17:38:38 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: *inhales* iboi/i 17:39:21 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 17:39:29 CHAT Periandlapis007: Bu 17:39:35 CHAT Periandlapis007: *hi 17:39:46 CHAT Democritos: hi 17:40:50 CHAT Raelcontor: 1 more 17:41:06 CHAT Democritos: 2 for me 17:41:19 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 17:41:49 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 17:42:26 CHAT Raelcontor: so im finished 17:42:27 CHAT Raelcontor: im either 17:42:29 CHAT Raelcontor: a witch or a page ! 17:42:52 CHAT Democritos: :0 17:42:53 CHAT Raelcontor: i can see myself in page booty shorts 17:43:02 CHAT Democritos: O 17:43:07 CHAT Democritos: !avatar Ditto Creeper Bot 17:43:08 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/dd72c7c5-82c1-446f-9c8e-febd8550fc19 17:43:31 CHAT Democritos: ive been wondering what that was. 17:43:43 CHAT Raelcontor: male pearl 17:44:09 CHAT Democritos: ikr 17:44:52 CHAT Raelcontor: i appear to be more of a witch than a page tho 17:45:10 CHAT Democritos: hmm 17:45:23 CHAT Raelcontor: i may stick with page though 17:45:36 CHAT Raelcontor: witch is female-only and i dont like labeling myself like that 17:45:53 CHAT Democritos: reasonable. 17:46:34 CHAT Raelcontor: wellll it's actually a dead tie 17:46:35 CHAT Raelcontor: LOL 17:46:46 CHAT Democritos: OM 17:46:56 CHAT Raelcontor: Wing 6w7 - 15.6 CHAT Wing 4w3 - 15.6 17:46:58 CHAT Raelcontor: LOL 17:47:47 CHAT Raelcontor: well i'll see what my aspect is, then i'll decide 17:48:07 CHAT Democritos: k 17:48:27 CHAT Democritos: wait, which class is 5w6 again? 17:48:34 CHAT Democritos: oh 17:48:37 CHAT Democritos: Mage 17:49:06 CHAT Raelcontor: NICE 17:49:09 CHAT Raelcontor: mages are super cool 17:49:45 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 17:49:50 CHAT Democritos: Mage has nice outfit tho 17:49:55 CHAT Democritos: time for class 17:49:59 CHAT Democritos: *aspect 17:50:16 CHAT Democritos: I really want space tbh 17:50:28 CHAT Democritos: because Space powers are OPAF 17:51:55 CHAT Raelcontor: lol 17:52:37 CHAT Raelcontor: aspect test: gender? 17:52:42 CHAT Raelcontor: me: *sweats* 17:53:30 CHAT Democritos: wait, link the aspect test plez, small i got lost in the blog. 17:54:56 CHAT Democritos: o wait nvm 17:54:58 CHAT Raelcontor: lel 17:55:16 CHAT Raelcontor: you can also find your planet on the blog 17:55:21 CHAT Raelcontor: but you need your god tier first 17:55:36 CHAT Democritos: :O 17:55:43 CHAT Democritos: !donut 17:55:43 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: big◯/big 17:55:49 CHAT Democritos: : big ◯ 17:56:05 CHAT Democritos: small me: get's LOFAP 17:57:13 CHAT Raelcontor: L O L 18:01:16 CHAT Leucippus: lawl 18:01:27 CHAT Democritos: tfw you're confusing yourself CHAT http://www.clipular.com/c/5509857462976512.png?k=ScaSA36DMmEl59pxDbZpFDC7zIg 18:02:31 CHAT Raelcontor: SAME 18:02:44 CHAT Democritos: http://www.clipular.com/c/6010266786988032.png?k=uY_z16WoGLEvFpnoChF6UeTT7D8 CHAT the proof is in the pudding. 18:03:48 CHAT Raelcontor: so im either 18:04:05 CHAT Raelcontor: page of doom page of space witch of doom or witch of space 18:04:58 CHAT Democritos: damn 18:05:08 CHAT Democritos: flip 2 coins 18:05:11 CHAT Democritos: one for aspect 18:05:14 CHAT Democritos: one for class 18:05:20 CHAT Raelcontor: LOL 18:05:32 CHAT Raelcontor: ill just look at the outfits and decide 18:05:35 CHAT Raelcontor: ;'y 18:05:55 CHAT Democritos: small Rael: chooses witch of space CHAT Jade: NOT TODAY BITCH. 18:05:59 CHAT Leucippus: what are you guys talking about?? 18:06:20 CHAT Raelcontor: homestuck 18:06:21 CHAT Raelcontor: :'y 18:06:26 CHAT Leucippus: o 18:06:39 CHAT Raelcontor: you should really get into it leu 18:06:44 CHAT Raelcontor: itd be u me demo and dani 18:06:48 CHAT Raelcontor: we could have our on session 18:06:50 CHAT Leucippus: I can try 18:06:57 CHAT Raelcontor: unless one of you isnt a time player 18:06:59 CHAT Raelcontor: then we fucked 18:08:24 CHAT Democritos: what's dani's tho 18:09:19 CHAT Raelcontor: not sure, i think sylph of heart 18:09:21 CHAT Raelcontor: maybe thief 18:09:33 CHAT Democritos: "theif of heart" 18:09:34 CHAT Raelcontor: ill ask xyr when xe wakes up 18:09:39 CHAT Democritos: must be good at romance 18:12:07 JOIN Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped in 18:12:08 CHAT Raelcontor: me: reads page of space analysis 18:12:09 CHAT Raelcontor: "Or they would use an overused idea or trope in creativity or fashion and believe they had some cool original idea, even if it’s pretty common and popular." 18:12:14 CHAT Raelcontor: me: sighs and nods sadly 18:12:49 CHAT Democritos: im the mage of heart apparently. 18:12:54 CHAT Raelcontor: haha ewww 18:12:55 CHAT Democritos: i of heart 18:13:01 CHAT Raelcontor: HAHAA EWWWW 18:13:03 CHAT Raelcontor: ur pink 18:13:04 CHAT Democritos: i b heart 18:13:08 CHAT Raelcontor: mage of faRT 18:13:13 CHAT Raelcontor: /me SNORTS 18:13:15 CHAT Democritos: MOTHA FU~~~ 18:13:24 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 18:13:27 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: ( when you come in chat and have no idea what's going on lol) 18:13:30 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: hi 18:13:40 CHAT Periandlapis007: HILLO 18:13:44 CHAT Periandlapis007: sorry 18:13:48 CHAT Raelcontor: hi hi 18:14:01 CHAT Raelcontor: im definitely a page :'y 18:14:11 CHAT Democritos: but what can "heart" even do? 18:14:16 CHAT Raelcontor: heart is 18:14:18 CHAT Raelcontor: /me sharp inhale 18:14:23 CHAT Democritos: dirk does jack shit during most of the comic anyway. 18:14:29 CHAT Raelcontor: mmmm m m m 18:14:32 CHAT Raelcontor: well hes a prince of heart 18:14:41 CHAT Democritos: wait 18:14:45 CHAT Democritos: hold up 18:14:47 CHAT Raelcontor: princes actively destroy their aspect or destroy through their aspec-- 18:14:51 CHAT Democritos: so i looked on the wiki and 18:15:15 CHAT Raelcontor: and 18:15:18 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: and? 18:15:23 CHAT Raelcontor: and? 18:15:24 CHAT Democritos: apparently classes of heart can rip a person's soul out of their body 18:15:29 CHAT Raelcontor: yes 18:15:31 CHAT Raelcontor: they can 18:15:32 CHAT Raelcontor: :3c 18:15:42 CHAT Democritos: forgot about that. 19:37:25 CHAT Leucippus: !log 19:37:25 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 19:37:26 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 19:42:37 CHAT Leucippus: rael 19:42:42 CHAT Raelcontor: yeah? 19:43:09 CHAT Leucippus: smallwhen are you going to start your request blog... 19:43:26 CHAT Raelcontor: well 19:43:32 CHAT Raelcontor: look at the slots 19:43:36 CHAT Raelcontor: look at my opinions 19:43:48 CHAT Raelcontor: and look at the lunch i am eating right noq 19:43:49 CHAT Raelcontor: now* 19:43:53 CHAT Raelcontor: and take a wild guess 19:44:36 CHAT Leucippus: I don't know 19:45:09 CHAT Raelcontor: probably not very soon 19:45:21 CHAT Raelcontor: maybe today if i feel like it 19:45:31 CHAT Raelcontor: im delaying all of the individual diamond ones though 19:45:43 CHAT Raelcontor: yall take my ideas yall can wait 19:46:19 CHAT Leucippus: I mean for god sakes you knew that I was going to have dresden and tere 19:46:25 CHAT Leucippus: but be that way then 19:47:03 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 19:47:08 CHAT Leucippus: Hi lapidot 19:47:23 CHAT Raelcontor: im probably gonna draw yours first anyways 19:47:26 CHAT Raelcontor: because you know 19:47:27 CHAT Raelcontor: youre not OD 19:47:56 CHAT Raelcontor: :'y 19:48:11 CHAT Leucippus: I mean I was just asking 19:48:29 CHAT Raelcontor: aggressively assembles tuna sandwich 19:49:00 CHAT Leucippus: I can't eat tuna 19:49:04 CHAT Leucippus: it's like 19:49:09 CHAT Leucippus: the way it looks 19:52:21 CHAT Raelcontor: sneezes 19:59:39 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 20:06:31 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 20:12:14 QUIT Raelcontor has warped out 20:13:58 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 20:20:50 JOIN Ember the ember dragon has warped in 20:21:31 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: hello people who live on a imperfect marble that we can not escape how are you doin 20:21:44 CHAT Raelcontor: oh hi ember 20:21:45 CHAT Raelcontor: im tired 20:21:47 CHAT Raelcontor: but good 20:21:48 CHAT Raelcontor: you? 20:22:00 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: pretty fine 20:23:16 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 20:24:26 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 20:24:58 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: hi there 20:25:01 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: both of you 20:25:17 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 20:25:26 CHAT Leucippus: Hi OD 20:25:33 CHAT Orange Diamond: Hey 20:26:06 CHAT Orange Diamond: What have you all been doing? 20:26:34 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: Pretty fine 20:26:39 CHAT Leucippus: Same 20:28:43 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi 20:29:24 CHAT Fluf59001: Hello. 20:33:13 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi fluff 20:34:53 CHAT Fluf59001: Hi 20:36:16 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 20:36:24 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 20:36:52 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 20:36:59 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 20:37:25 JOIN 12gemstopaz has warped in 20:38:14 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 20:39:22 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi 20:40:22 CHAT Raelcontor: hi at everyone who joined bc i wasnt paying attention 20:40:42 CHAT 12gemstopaz: ? 20:45:03 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 20:50:01 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 20:52:17 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 20:55:38 CHAT Leucippus: I'm gonna go take a nap 20:55:50 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 20:55:55 QUIT Ember the ember dragon has warped out 21:02:12 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 21:04:11 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 21:07:40 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 21:08:56 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 21:10:36 CHAT 12gemstopaz: OD? 21:11:01 CHAT 12gemstopaz: about my gem? 21:11:17 CHAT 12gemstopaz: how is this gonna work 21:11:19 CHAT 12gemstopaz: ? 21:11:23 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 21:11:28 CHAT 12gemstopaz: wow 21:14:11 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 21:15:33 CHAT 12gemstopaz: ............. 21:16:02 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 21:18:57 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 21:20:06 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 21:21:20 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 21:21:21 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 21:21:49 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 21:23:02 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 21:23:30 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 21:25:14 JOIN The Mind Player has warped in 21:25:57 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 21:25:58 QUIT The Mind Player has warped out 21:33:23 JOIN Democritos has warped in 21:34:02 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 21:34:29 CHAT Raelcontor: rip 21:34:30 CHAT Raelcontor: !on 21:34:31 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Booting up! 21:34:36 CHAT Democritos: !log 21:34:36 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 21:34:38 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 1 leaves, and 3 messages logged. 21:34:41 CHAT Democritos: !logs 21:34:41 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All logs] - Today] 21:34:53 CHAT Democritos: rael, what's your color? 21:34:59 CHAT Democritos: *blood. 21:35:00 CHAT Raelcontor: what 21:35:01 CHAT Raelcontor: OH 21:35:06 CHAT Raelcontor: I WAS LIKE "white" 21:35:11 CHAT Raelcontor: eridan purple 21:35:12 CHAT Raelcontor: >:3c 21:35:19 CHAT Raelcontor: ..by one point 21:35:23 CHAT Democritos: wow 21:36:06 CHAT Democritos: it seems i am the "new" L()VV BL()()D/font" here. 21:36:57 CHAT Democritos: so 21:37:04 CHAT Democritos: are you done with the fusions? 21:38:07 CHAT Raelcontor: nah 21:38:09 CHAT Raelcontor: taking a break 21:38:17 CHAT Democritos: ih 21:38:19 CHAT Democritos: *oh 21:38:31 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 21:38:52 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi 12gemstopaz o/ 21:38:58 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Lapidot o/ 21:39:28 CHAT 12gemstopaz: o/ stevi 21:40:19 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Weird, I can't pm you for some reason...@Topaz 21:40:29 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Probably either aglitch, or you blocked me 21:40:45 CHAT 12gemstopaz: i blocked you sorry:) 21:40:56 CHAT 12gemstopaz: try again 21:41:30 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Nope, doesn't work 21:41:32 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Its OK 21:41:57 CHAT 12gemstopaz: thats werid 21:44:11 JOIN DearlySkies has warped in 21:48:38 CHAT Raelcontor: hi 21:48:39 CHAT Raelcontor: you 21:48:45 CHAT Raelcontor: dani whats your god tier 21:49:14 CHAT DearlySkies: me? 21:49:17 CHAT Raelcontor: yes 21:49:28 CHAT DearlySkies: like me the person not my characters 21:49:36 CHAT Raelcontor: yes you the person 21:50:12 CHAT DearlySkies: i always get either mage of rage and mage of heart i think it was 21:50:27 CHAT Raelcontor: well too bad Demo is a mage of heart 21:50:34 CHAT Raelcontor: making you go through the test again 21:50:35 CHAT Democritos: hmm what 21:50:39 CHAT Raelcontor: http://thepageofhopes.tumblr.com/post/13517446964/homestuck-title-test 21:50:40 CHAT DearlySkies: mage of rage then 21:50:46 CHAT Raelcontor: no we cant have 2 mages 21:50:48 CHAT Democritos: rhyming 21:50:55 CHAT Raelcontor: WE DONT HAVE A TIME PLAYER 21:51:05 CHAT Raelcontor: also im page of space 21:51:08 CHAT Raelcontor: i double checked 21:51:11 CHAT Raelcontor: blood doesnt fit me 21:51:16 CHAT DearlySkies: ... i dont have time to take the test again 21:51:19 CHAT DearlySkies: but fine 21:51:29 CHAT Raelcontor: well if you dont have time i wont force u 21:58:34 JOIN Leucippus has warped in 22:00:30 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 22:00:48 CHAT Democritos: r00d 22:01:31 JOIN Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped in 22:02:57 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 22:04:05 CHAT DearlySkies: 2w3, Star. or 5w6, Mage 22:04:45 CHAT Raelcontor: shiet 22:05:58 CHAT DearlySkies: i seem to be a definite mage here so 22:07:21 CHAT DearlySkies: however, if the title is helper then wouldnt a canon choice be maid? i mean it could be an alt if absolutely necessary 22:08:42 CHAT DearlySkies: ... 22:08:56 CHAT Raelcontor: sorry im 22:09:01 CHAT Raelcontor: multitasking 22:09:11 CHAT Raelcontor: maid would also work as maid and mage are pretty similar 22:10:35 CHAT DearlySkies: okay so note to self here 2w3 level 4 22:10:59 CHAT Raelcontor: im like level 6 22:11:13 CHAT Raelcontor: almost chose level 8 for myself 22:11:17 CHAT Raelcontor: :' ) 22:13:22 QUIT Democritos has warped out 22:14:16 CHAT DearlySkies: ill finish this later 22:15:20 CHAT DearlySkies: for now, i am leaving but i might or will be back later 22:17:06 QUIT DearlySkies has warped out 22:17:52 CHAT The Mind Player: One Question, how will Approval work in my RP? 22:25:12 QUIT 12gemstopaz has warped out 22:27:14 QUIT The Mind Player has warped out 22:43:58 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 22:44:20 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 22:45:01 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 23:15:00 CHAT Leucippus: Approval for what exacly/ 23:15:02 CHAT Leucippus: ?* 23:18:37 CHAT The Mind Player: Hybrids RP 23:52:38 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 23:57:25 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 23:58:21 QUIT 12gemstopaz has warped out 23:58:36 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Topaz o/ 2016 04 23